Maléfique chocolat
by Storiesmania
Summary: Suite de Errances nocturnes. Cet OS raconte la suite de la relation entre Drago et Luna avec quelques embûches comme dans tous les couples, mais également, du chocolat ! Venez découvrir ce que l'avenir réserve à nos deux amoureux :D


Note d'auteur:

Texte écrit pour le défi du mois du Discord La folie des Fanfic. Il fait suite à Errances nocturnes. Il est donc recommandé de lire ce premier OS avant de passer au présent texte. Il reprend les mêmes personnages, sauf que cette fois ils mangent du chocolat :D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Maléfique chocolat.

En cette belle journée de février, l'amour plane dans Poudlard pour cette Saint Valentin. Les élèves comme les professeurs participent activement à l'événement, ayant décoré ensembles le château. L'une des enseignantes cependant, erre dans les couloirs, la plus grande rêveuse de tous les occupants de cet endroit. Elle sifflote jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son dragon adoré en train de manger des chocolats avec Pansy Parkinson assise sur ses genoux, lovée contre son torse. Elle reste un instant figée devant ce spectacle avant de les voir s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son coeur se brise dans sa poitrine à cette vue, mais elle ne le montre pas, faisant simplement demi-tour, souffrant en silence.

Ce soir-là, quand elle se rend à la grande salle, elle fait comme si rien ne s'est passé, même si cela la blesse de voir tout le monde se bécoter alors qu'une garce lui a volé son fiancé. Elle laisse partir un léger soupir puis concentre son attention sur son assiette, réfléchissant à un moyen pour remettre les choses dans le bon sens. Elle sent bien que quelque chose cloche, mais n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Alors quand vient le temps de retourner à ses appartements, elle décide d'écrire une lettre à son futur beau-père, se disant qu'il pourra certainement l'aider à résoudre ce mystère. C'est la première fois qu'elle le contacte ainsi et ne sait pas vraiment par quoi commencer jusqu'à ce que lui revienne leur discussion au sujet du contrat de mariage entre Drago et cette Serpentarde. Elle commence donc son courrier ainsi, de sa plus fine plume, à l'encre bleue pailletée d'argent :

« Cher Lucius,

Ou futur beau-père ? Je ne sais plus trop comment m'adresser à vous… Mais bon… Là n'est pas la question… Aujourd'hui, je me permets de vous écrire concernant Drago. Je l'ai surpris en train de fricoter avec cette femme à laquelle il a, je me le rappelle bien, été lié par un contrat désormais rompu. Je trouve son attitude très étrange, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il redevienne normal… Surtout que j'ignore exactement ce qu'il se passe… S'il vous plaît… J'aurais vraiment besoin de votre aide… Je ne supporterais pas de les voir s'embrasser encore… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai de nouveau la nausée… Pourriez-vous venir dès que cela vous sera possible ?

PS : Si vous pouviez m'amener un peu du chocolat blanc que votre elfe de maison sait si bien préparer, ce serait parfait. J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment.

Je vous embrasse

Luna Lovegood »

Elle relit une dernière fois la lettre avant de demander à sa chouette d'aller la livrer à son destinataire. L'animal se laisse faire puis s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte alors que la jeune femme va s'allonger, ne se sentant pas très bien. Elle finit par s'endormir alors que l'oiseau brave le sale temps extérieur pour gagner le manoir des Malfoy. Quand le soir venu, elle se perche sur le rebord de la fenêtre du maître des lieux, celui-ci reconnaît immédiatement Ory la compagne à plume de Luna qu'il lui a offert à son dernier anniversaire. Il lui ouvre la fenêtre et la laisse s'installer sur son bras tandis que de sa main libre, il récupère le message. Il se rend ensuite au salon où sa femme est installée, et il lui dit :

\- Des nouvelles de Poudlard chérie.

\- Drago ?

\- Non, sa bien-aimée.

\- Oh… C'est très inhabituel, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Il le fait puis commence à lire le courrier. Ils tiquent tous les deux en lisant les mots « encore des nausées » puis ils se regardent avant que l'un d'eux ne prononce ceci :

\- Tu crois aussi qu'elle serait enceinte ?

\- Peut-être mon coeur… Il faudrait aller voir pour nous en assurer.

\- En tout cas, si c'est le cas, je te jure, je lui en colle une.

\- On sera deux alors.

Le couple se prépare alors pour aller en Écosse le plus rapidement possible. Ils envoient un Patronus à Minerva McGonagall pour la prévenir de leur visite. Enfin, une fois prêts, ils utilisent un Portoloin qui les transportent à Pré-au-lard le lendemain matin et ils arrivent devant les grilles sur les coups de 10 h. Rusard vient leur ouvrir et les conduit au bureau de la directrice à qui ils expliquent qu'ils souhaitent voir Luna.

\- Je dois vous avouer que personne ne l'a vue ce matin, et elle ne répond pas lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de ses appartements.

\- Très troublant… Elle nous a écrit hier soir pourtant. Pouvez-vous nous montrer où sont ses quartiers ? demande Narcissa très inquiète.

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi tous les deux, dit-elle avant de prendre le chemin menant aux appartements de l'enseignante des soins aux créatures magiques.

Lucius atteint en premier la porte gardée par un portrait et frappe vigoureusement sur la porte. Il entend un gémissement provenir de l'autre côté.

\- Laisse-moi passer maudite peinture sinon je te brûle ! grogne-t-il mécontent.

Le personnage représenté frissonne de terreur avant de le laisser passer. Une fois entré, il aperçoit Luna inconsciente sur le sol, une fiole vide à côté d'elle.

\- Oh par les… Non je le dirais pas. Pas le temps, ronchonne-t-il avant de soulever délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras après avoir récupéré le récipient.

Il la maintient convenablement contre son torse avant de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne se gênant pas pour courir même si ça manque de raffinement. Il la dépose sur un lit et appelle Poppy occupée à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Mr Malfoy mais… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente avec cette fiole à côté, je crois que c'est un poison.

\- Très possible… Hum… Poussez-vous. Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-elle un peu brusquement.

Lucius se décale à contre-coeur puis s'assoit auprès de sa femme qui vient de le rejoindre, ayant couru moins vite que lui. Ils observent tous les deux l'infirmière faire son travail et ils l'entendent maugréer dans sa barbe. Au bout de quelques instants, elle demande aux Malfoy :

\- Vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte ?

\- Nous avions des doutes… Comment ils vont ?

\- Le bébé n'aura pas de séquelles. Dieu merci vous avez ramené Luna assez tôt pour éviter une catastrophe, dit-elle avec soulagement. Elle est encore endormie.

\- Très bien, dit Lucius. Maintenant, je vais tuer mon crétin de fils…

Il part ensuite d'un pas décidé et chercha Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve dans les bras de Pansy.

\- Tu es répugnant Drago ! Et vous mademoiselle Parkinson vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement parfaitement inadéquat.

\- Père ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande le jeune blond, choqué par les mots de son père.

\- Je suis venu régler un problème grave, dit-il avant d'attraper les deux Serpentards par le col de leurs vêtements, les traînants à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah Lucius, vous revoilà !

\- Alors Poppy est-ce qu'il y a de l'amélioration ? demande le Lord en amenant ses deux « prisonniers » près du lit de la malade.

\- La potion commence à faire effet, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. C'est heureusement sans danger pour la petite vie qu'elle porte.

\- Quoi ? Loufoca est enceinte ? demande Pansy choquée.

\- Oui et l'enfant est de Drago, répond Narcissa.

\- On avait dit pas avant le mariage fils indigne ! renchérit ensuite Lucius qui colle une baffe à son héritier qui regarde Luna les yeux écarquillés avant de s'évanouir.

La jeune Parkinson quant à elle regarde le couple avec un air complètement terrifié, sachant qu'ils vont lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait alors que Poppy vient examiner le jeune homme.

\- Filtre d'amour et potion de soumission, déclare-t-elle en regardant froidement la brune.

Lucius pose ses yeux emplis de dégoût sur la jeune sang pur alors que la maîtresse des lieux dépose son fils sur un lit pour lui donner l'antidote avant de le ramener parmi eux. Luna se réveille au même moment et porte son attention sur son futur beau-père en demandant :

\- Tu as pensé à mon chocolat ?

\- Bien entendu princesse, dit-il avec douceur, lui tendant un paquet en aluminium.

\- Merci ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement les yeux brillants en déballant la tablette de chocolat blanc.

\- Je t'en prie, répond-il avec un sourire tendre alors qu'un Drago très confus interroge son père :

\- J'ai vraiment trompé ma Luna avec Parkinson ? Elle attend mon enfant ? C'est pas une farce ?

\- Je ne fais jamais de plaisanterie Professeur Malfoy, dit l'infirmière. Félicitations à tous les deux.

L'enseignante de soins aux créatures magiques sourit en mangeant son chocolat, sentant que son dragon est redevenu normal alors qu'il vient l'étreindre, lui demandant pardon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Drago, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, dit-elle avec délicatesse, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors que des gens du Ministère arrivent pour arrêter Pansy.

Elle se débat violemment ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment son cas puis une fois qu'elle est partie, tous soupirent de soulagement avant que Narcissa ne déclare :

\- Bon, il va falloir que nous avancions la date du mariage les enfants. Pas question que l'héritier de la famille naisse hors union.

\- Doucement maman, on ne sait même pas à combien de temps elle en est, dit Drago en se tournant vers la « dragonne » de Poudlard.

\- Cela fait deux mois professeur. Cela commencera à se voir dans deux autres normalement, ou un.

\- Hum je vois, dit le jeune homme déstabilisé.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout Drago, déclare sa mère. Ce sera prêt à temps. En attendant, prend bien soin d'elle, sinon tu auras à faire à nous.

Sur ce elle s'en va avec son mari, laissant le jeune couple seul. Plus tard, la nouvelle du procès de la jeune femme bannie de la famille Parkinson par son père fait la une des journaux. Drago et Luna sont obligés d'y participer en l'état de témoins et de ceux ayant déposés la plainte. Cela commence avec la liste des charges :

\- L'enseignante de Poudlard ici présente est accusée d'avoir fait usage d'un filtre d'amour sur Drago Malfoy, combinant ceci à une potion de soumission afin qu'il devienne sa marionnette. Non contente d'avoir fait cela, elle a mis au point un plan afin de contraindre la fiancée de la victime à se suicider au moyen d'un Imperium. Luna Lovegood a cependant put résister un temps au sort pour écrire une lettre aux parents de son fiancé qui arrivent à temps pour empêcher le drame de se produire. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ceci mademoiselle ?

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, elle est bien assez humiliée comme ça et de toute façon elle a conscience que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, cela ne lui évitera pas Azkaban. Elle est donc reconnue coupable est emmenée à la prison sans plus de questions, les personnes présentes dans la salle estimant que les charges et son silence suffisent. A la fin de cette journée éprouvante, le couple retourne à l'école pour préparer leurs cours du lundi, partageant désormais les mêmes appartements pour que ce soit plus pratique. Luna apprécie grandement ce changement, passant avec grande joie toutes ses soirées avec sa moitié qui veille sur elle avec grand soin alors que de leurs côté leurs parents terminent de préparer le mariage qui doit se célébrer au début du mois suivant. Les deux jeunes n'ont jamais été plus heureux que jamais, et dire que cela a commencé à cause d'une jalousie d'une femme trop arrogante et de chocolat.


End file.
